Ceanda-Polimos
Ceanda-Polimos Sentient species of the Pinwheel galaxy TL 8 + AL 4/8(*) - Contact Level Minus 3 History and Background The Ceanda-Polimos. Were a very war like species and after they reached TL 4 about 15,000 standard years ago. They created an Anti Matter weapon that destroyed their home world . The surviving Ceanda-Polimos. (On two colonies within their home system vowed to end all wars and become a race of diplomats and mediators and protect other species from making the same mistakes. They dedicated their society and their collective lives to “forceful peace keepimg” by invading other civilizations and stripping them of the means to fight wars. They call it “Motherly Supervision” and it is a form of enslaving others. Not by making them work or exploiding their resources or pressing others into service or forced labor, but by prohibiting any research that could lead to destructive technology and its application. They are the core civilization in their galaxy of what is called the League of Harmony . The Ceanda-Polimos. Diplomats and peacekeepers are powerful psionic gifted1 individuals with the abiliity to teleport, manipulate gravity, density and use Psion energy as direct “energy weapon” and to levitate and fly. Developing these powers takes years of training, but for this reason Ceanda-Polimos.s are called Sorcerers the their galaxy over. Some of the more talented Ceanda-Polimos.s , can create a 'molecular density field' where condensed air hard enough to serve as a forcefield. They can also form dense air balls and shards as concussion or penetrating weapon. Females use their psionics with great skill to heal (bio matter manipulation) The Old (Leaders) are able to create holographic images around themselves or others within viewing distance. These projections can't hear, see or talk of course. The priest society/ cast are called the Truthseekers and are considered wise and holy. They worship peace .life and non violence as personified forces / entities. (But don't mind using force to press their ethics on others. 1 Biology They somewhat resemble humanized horses and display visual trades of both visual example species. They are bipedal NiOx breathers with left turning DNA and Sugars(LDLS) In terms of reproduction there are no mysteries and it is pretty standard mammalian, with one or rarely two life burths after a gestation period of 16 month. The average life span has been genetically raised to abour 200-250 standard years. The average G.P. Stands 320 cm and weighs 280 – 300 kilos. (under one Gee) Physically, except for the reproduction organs there is no difference between male and female. Child rearing is a community affair Society The entire society focuses on life and peace and related aspects but are somewhat different defined as the same concepts to Union philosophy. Sex is an open and public displayed event as it is the act of making life. A pregnant female raised to semi goddess state while pregnant. Barren females are shunned and live as an outcast sciety at the fringes.No medical science is permitted when it comes to any aspect of the “life making” process. That males can be impotent bears technically the same stigma but is mostly “undiscoverd” That males can be sterile is not an aspect they believe possible and since no science is permitted in this area it is not known or ignored. A female must have been pregnant and given birth at least once in her life before she turns 50. A female that gives birth to a still born is considered a cursed person who has not enough peace and life in her. A female that dies giving birth on the other hand is considered a saint and worshipped for generations in her community (And called upon in prayers) Rape is common and a female becomes a criminal and outcast,refusing intercourse. While there is no death penalty any individual who committed a crime against peace or life can not be fed or receive any sustenance other what is found. If a criminal starves to death, freezes to death or subcumbs to dehydration was shunned by the force of life. Weapons that kill are shunned but weapons or implements that maim, wound or demobilize are fine. Freedom and liberties are fighting words and considered evil doctrines. Union contact and recent events The Ceanda-Polimos learning about the Union “invaders” setting up Pinwheel base and taking posession of the ancient gate, the Ceanda-Polimos send a delegation to evaluate and command the newcomers to abandon all weapons and agression in return of wise guideance in forn of Overseers. The frst meeting didn't exactly end up with the Union cheerfully accepting Ceanda-Polimos rule and the assurance of obedience to Life and peace enforced by the Ceanda-Polimos. Of course the Ceanda-Polimos could not declare war but promissed corrective education measures. The Union did not have the same problem and educated the Ceanda-Polimos, the “Admiral Stahl ” way, 1 En par with the Leedei (HPI average 2000 - Low end 800 highest 6000) 2 Peace-ea . Life-ea . Tranquil-ea , Benelov-ea =Quadrunity of EA Category:Sentient Species